


Merrick's Slayer

by mmooch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Parents are HP Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmooch/pseuds/mmooch
Summary: Buffy's time as the Slayer starts a little differently.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Creepy Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: for the livejournal 2019 August Fic-a-Day Challenge.
> 
> Timeline: Beginning of movie BtVS; post-series HP; shift timelines to match
> 
> Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. HP characters belong to JK Rowling and company. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**Hemery High gym**

Merrick watched in bemusement as the Chosen One held up her finger to pause his speech. She said something bizarre, then pulled out a locket from under her uniform. Once it was opened, she called out, "Dad!"

A few seconds later, she continued, "Hey, Dad, there's a guy here rambling on about my destiny and stuff, but he didn't react to either Voldemort or Dumbledore. Can you come check him out?"

Horrified at her breach of secrecy, Merrick protested, "Miss Summers, your parents should not know of this!"

Her perfectly-shaped eyebrow raised at that and she snarked, "Wow, going for the pedophile of the year award? What other gems do you have that will make me want to call the police on your ass?"

From the still open locket, there was a barely audible, "Language!"

Before Merrick could wonder about the technology – and why a normal suburban girl would need it – the gym doors opened, allowing two people to enter. The gentleman was staring at him like he was a bug under a microscope and the woman was…staring over his left shoulder? He fought the urge to check what she was looking at because he felt it was dangerous to take his eyes off these people even for a couple seconds.

"Hey, Radish," the woman said to Buffy. "Caused any scenes today?"

"Not according to your standards, Mom," Buffy answered with a grin. She turned to her Dad with a questioning look.

"He's not magical…exactly. I'd classify him as a squib – meaning he's aware of it, but can't access it himself," he explained, mostly for the man's benefit. "What do you want with our daughter, and who sent you?"

The woman poked her husband in the ear, and he added, "And who are you?"

"That wasn't the question, Cucumber. The question is, 'Is there anyone who will miss you if you disappear?'" she directed the second part of her statement at Merrick, who felt a chill go down his spine, like meeting a strong vampire. The daylight streaming in the room would suggest that wasn't the case, but he still felt extremely uneasy.

"I'd recommend answering them before they get bored and move onto more…persuasive methods of finding out what they want to know," Buffy suggested.

To hell with the secrecy oath! He'd tell them what they wanted…as long as it didn't endanger the world. "Name's Merrick, I'm from the Watcher's Council and I was sent here to train your daughter to be the Slayer."

"You're British," the man remarked, narrowing his eyes in realization.

"So are we," his wife interjected. "You can't hold all British people responsible for the actions of a few."

That tidbit surprised Merrick. He hadn't heard that the Summers family was from England.

"Does this have anything to do with the magical spike surrounding Buffy a couple nights ago?" the woman asked.

"That's when she was Called," Merrick responded carefully.

"How was she called?" the man demanded.

Unhappy that he'd have to divulge this much so soon, Merrick still answered, "The previous Slayer, India Cohen, fell in battle. When one Slayer dies, another is Called," he recited.

The man growled in frustration, "Sounds like a prophecy. I HATE PROPHECIES!" he shouted.

"I doubt it's prophecy," his wife argued. "It's more like an operating procedure. Probably something to do with how the first Slayer was created. If there are any notes about that, I'd love to see them. It would be interesting to see if there was a way to change the process. By the way, what do Slayers fight?" she asked the confused Watcher.

"Vampires, demons, the forces of darkness," he explained.

"Would have been useful against Voldemort and his minions," Buffy's dad said in an irritated voice.

"I don't think the two worlds intermix very often, otherwise we would have heard of Slayers before," his wife conjectured. "This does explain Buffy's low magical rating, though. I bet if she had been able to go to a magical school, she wouldn't have become a Slayer."

The sound of another person coming into the gym reminded the group of how public of a setting they were in. "Maybe we should move this conversation to our house," Buffy suggested. It was always better to have a home field advantage…in case this guy tried anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can anyone guess the parents? I made at least one of them fairly obvious in my opinion.


	2. Learning Curve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: for the livejournal 2019 August Fic-a-Day Challenge.
> 
> Timeline: Beginning of movie BtVS; post-series HP; shift timelines to match
> 
> Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. HP characters belong to JK Rowling and company. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**Summers home**

When they got outside, all three of the Summers' family got into Merrick's vehicle. The mom was directly behind him, the father in the front passenger seat and the Slayer behind him next to her mother. "You don't need to drive your vehicle home?" he inquired.

"Even if we did, we wouldn't split up until we know you better," the Dad explained.

"Speaking of which," Buffy interjected, "you obviously know me, but that's my Dad, Hank Summers and this is my Mom, Joyce Summers. Do you have a name besides Merrick?"

"Merrick Jamison-Smythe," he answered.

"Wow, really pushing the Brit thing, huh?" his charge replied with a grin. He wasn't sure who she was teasing, but somehow got the impression it wasn't just him.

"How did you know Buffy was the Slayer?" Joyce asked.

"The Devon Coven located her after she was Called. As the closest Watcher, it fell on me to track her down given the information they provided," Merrick said.

"How many Watchers are there?" Hank demanded to know.

"Hundreds, possibly thousands," Merrick told them, "I don't think any single individual has a complete list for security reasons."

Hank snorted in derision, "Yet they leave the fighting to the teenager. Where have I heard that before?"

Unsure of what was bothering the man, Merrick defended his organization, "We train her, research for her, but she is the one with the supernatural gifts, like strength, speed, healing, and fighting proficiency. There are other gifts, but without testing her, I don't know if she has any of those."

"Let's give him a chance before we compare him to the ministry and the sheep," Buffy requested. Merrick's appearance explained the weird dreams, and the Slayer-thing also made her feel better about not getting a letter for Hogwarts – or the US equivalent. While they never treated her like she was worthless, Buffy always felt she let them down by not possessing a quarter of their power. She was sure that was part of the reason they weren't very close to what remained of their old friends anymore.

The rest of the ride to the Summers' home was made in silence. When they pulled into the drive, Hank seemed to have come to a decision. "Okay, if you're supposed to train her, we want to see what that entails. What equipment do you need to do that?"

"I have what I need in my bag; the rest is space to move around…and it should be private, so we can't do this in the yard," he warned. They should have gone to the place he was staying, but given their unease, he doubted that they would agree to such a suggestion.

"Don't worry, we have space," Joyce said with an enigmatic smile. "Was the gym at the school large enough?"

There house wasn't big enough to hold a gym, but Merrick nodded as he followed Hank into the building. They went upstairs and stopped at the last closed door on the left. Hank put his hand on a small figurine by the door and closed his eyes. Before Merrick could ask what he was doing, the door opened and he was stunned by what he saw.

"How…" he stammered. Other than the bleachers, he was in a replication of the school's gym.

Hank offered his first smile when he answered, "Magic! It's a poor duplication of a room back at our old school, and can't do as much at that room could, but it can at least alter its appearance and size to what we need. The power to do more than that would require a couple ley lines or a lot more latent magic surrounding the house."

"This is amazing!" Merrick exclaimed. "What the Watchers wouldn't give for the ability to do something like this!"

"It requires a fair amount of magical power, so I doubt it would work for them," Hank warned, not bothering to mention that most of that power came from the runes on the walls and figurine outside the room. Even Buffy's limited power could 'charge' the runes, but he didn't want to hand something like this over to a virtual stranger.

"Since you seem to already accept the idea of vampires, I can skip having to convince you that you are the Slayer," Merrick said, accepting – for the moment at least – he couldn't share this room with the Council. In fact, he would have to carefully consider what he should tell them about Miss Summers and her 'American' parents. Some of the bastards he worked with might consider them undesirable and do what was necessary in their eyes to move onto the next Slayer. "Can you put mirrors on the wall?" he asked Hank. "You should change into workout clothes, Miss Summers."

"We'll need to step out again."

Merrick considered asking for training mats, but it was best to stick with hard surfaces and teach Buffy to fall correctly. When she returned, he had her stand facing the mirror so she could watch her motions as well as his while he walked her through some katas. He talked while showing her the steps. "Follow my lead. For right now, I'll just show you a couple quick pointers before we go to the cemetery. Vampires are stronger than normal humans, so you don't want to let them hit you, if at all possible. Stake through the heart, fire, decapitation, sunlight, holy water…if you have enough of it. We'll practice swords later, but for now you should get used to handling a stake. Watch that left shoulder. Keep practicing while I get the dummy torso set up."

She was rather sloppy, but that was to be expected for somebody who hadn't faced combat yet. She'd learn to be sharper in her actions or risk getting hurt or killed.

"As a cheerleader, you know gymnastics, correct?" he asked Buffy. When she nodded, he added, "Good, make your way over here while avoiding the balls that I'll throw at you. As soon as you're close enough, stake the vampire in the heart."

Merrick was impressed at the way she dodged all the projectiles he sent her way. He'd love to see how she did with deadly ones but assumed her parents wouldn't like that during their first session. He winced when she missed the heart by about an inch. "You missed," he told her, "twist it to the right an inch and you'll puncture the heart. Let's repeat a couple times."

He managed to graze her a couple times, but nothing that would slow her down enough in battle, especially with the adrenaline rushing through her veins when it was real. Her accuracy in staking improved, much to his pleasure.

"We're ready as we can be," he announced. Turning to the parents, he said, "We should be back before dawn."

Joyce started laughing, and even Hank looked somewhat amused.

"We need to stay out so we can hunt the vampires," Merrick tried to explain.

"That's not what Joyce was laughing at," Hank interrupted. "She's laughing because you think you're going out with our daughter alone. There's no way you are leaving here without one or both of us…and most likely it will be both of us, even if we aren't together-together."

"That's not how this works!" Merrick protested.

Joyce went from amused to deadly serious instantaneously, causing him to shiver again. "Too bad, because she isn't doing this without us. We had to fight for our lives because adults were either too afraid or incompetent to handle the bad guys on their own. We aren't repeating the 'useless adult' trope with Buffy."

Yes, the Council would _definitely_ find them undesirable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A couple people guessed, and when I can find the right moment to work it into the story, I'll tell who the parents were in the Wizarding World.


	3. Chapter 3: Trial Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Beginning of movie BtVS; post-series HP; shift timelines to match
> 
> Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. HP characters belong to JK Rowling and company. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**Cemetery ******

While Merrick explained what he expected to happen at least once during the night, Hank and Joyce discussed the possible problems that could occur if someone from the Wizarding World caught them or Buffy hunting vampires.

“Do you think there are different types of vampires?” Hank asked of his wife since she was much better at research than him.

“Or the vampires act differently when they know they are in wizarding areas,” she suggested. “Until we see one, we won’t know for certain. The big question is werewolves…”

“You know, I never understood why vampires were almost revered, but werewolves were looked down on,” Hank complained. He liked Remus Lupin and it bothered him that the afflicted man had such trouble in the magical community. He wasn’t particularly close to any vampires, so he didn’t have a personal stake in their treatment (no pun intended). It just felt weird that some ‘mixed breeds’ or afflictions were more acceptable than others.

“I think it’s because when a werewolf is in wolf form, they resemble an animal more, both in appearance and attitude. Wizards and witches don’t want to consider that they could be an animal one night a month. With vampires, it’s just that they have a different diet, so it’s like they’re another culture…like the difference between French and British,” Joyce hypothesized.

“And if there are muggle werewolves, they might be different from ours as well,” he finished the thought. “Damn, I thought once we were done with Hogwarts, I’d be finished with studying stuff like this.”

“You should never be done studying,” his wife scolded. “That attitude is why you weren’t in Ravenclaw.”

“By that standard, Hermione should have been one, then,” he retorted.

“Touché,” she said. “There’s always the exception to the rule. How do we want to do this outing?”

“Wrap her up in cotton, drag her someplace those Watchers can’t find her?” Hank proposed hopefully. When she gave him the ‘don’t be stupid’ look, he thought for a moment, then said, “Disillusion and sense-blocking spells on ourselves so we can be close buy without getting in the way?”

“Prepared to banish some sticks or conjure some, if necessary, as makeshift stakes,” Joyce added. “Fire might be dangerous in close quarters.”

“We could test a sunlight spell,” he offered.

“And stunning spells,” she added. “If we can slow them down, she’ll be able to handle them afterwards.”

“You aren’t going to believe me when I say this, but I kind of wish Snape was around,” Hank told her reluctantly.

She shook her head, “No, it makes perfect sense. Buffy’s going to need potions if she’s fighting monsters all night and has to be a normal student during the day.” She paused for several seconds before admitting, “I petitioned the Ministry for the rights to his private notes. Since he died without any family, they were able to declare his line dead and I just had to outbid any other interested parties.”

“What about Malfoy?”

“Disowned him after finding out his true allegiance,” Joyce answered. “Quietly, so that he could still pretend he was an upstanding citizen,” she added with a roll of her eyes.

“That just proves he was as stupid as his sidekicks,” Hank said with a sneer. “Despite the fact he was a bastard to me, I will agree he was incredible at potions. Not fighting for his notes was incredibly short-sighted of Malfoy.”

“I think that if Hermione had known she could get them, she would have bid on them herself.”

“Well, I’m glad you have them,” Hank announced. “Anything to help our little girl.”

Joyce had to hold onto Hank’s arm with a firm grip when the vampires dug themselves out of their graves and attacked their daughter. He amused himself by noting the Watcher’s nervous behavior since he couldn’t tell where they were. If he turned out to be a bastard, they could have some fun with him.

The earlier practice in the home RoR (Room of Requirements) was a big help for Buffy as she quickly dispatched both vampires.

“Good job, Buffy,” Joyce praised her, then handed some wipes to clean off the dirt from her face and hands. Hank chimed in with his congratulations as well.

“How did you know to come to this part of the cemetery?” Buffy asked before her parents could.

Merrick was still glancing around, trying to get a glimpse of the interfering parents. “Their deaths were suspicious enough to dig into their records a little. What I read made me think they were prime candidates for turning.”

“Cool. So how many more suspicious deaths do we need to check out?” she wondered aloud.

“A few,” her new guide answered. “I’d also like to check out a couple night spots. Vampires take advantage of the more reckless of the patrons. While a young person thinks they are slipping away to…make out,” he quickly corrected himself, “the vampires are getting an easy meal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Couldn’t really think of a better stopping point, so I thought I’d end it there.


	4. Chapter 4: Lessons Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 3 for timeline and disclaimer

**Summers' home**

Fortunately, the next day was a Saturday, so Buffy 'complained' to her friends that her parents were 'making' her spend quality time with them. They felt her pain but weren't going to do anything that might ruin their own fun.

"What did you think?" Buffy asked them before Merrick came over.

Hank looked at Joyce to go first. "The vampires weren't the same as we were used to," Joyce started. "It would be interesting to know if there was any crossover, but none of the ones we saw last night registered even remotely like ours. If I had to make a guess, I'd say ours try not to make waves by killing so much. It isn't necessary to kill to take blood, so they find willing donors and feed until they're satisfied instead of gorging themselves."

"It might be hard to tell the difference between feeding to eat and feeding to kill, so it's probably best to err on the side of caution for now and slay any vampire in the act of feeding," Hank suggested, then added, "unless the victim objects to your help."

"Seems weird to think some people would want to be donors for something like that," Buffy said with a grimace. "What about Merrick?" she inquired, knowing they were leery of her Watcher – and didn't that term sound stalkerish?

"It's too soon to be certain, but I think he's better than I thought when we first talked to him," Hank allowed.

Joyce nodded in agreement, "Hank's judgment is pretty good when it comes to people's character. It rarely failed us at Hogwarts. We still aren't going to let you go out slaying without us for the foreseeable future, though," she warned.

Buffy held up her hands in defense. "No complaints from me. I'm glad for the back-up, especially from someone I trust to be able to help me. Other than the slightly creepy vibe I got when he first approached me, I kinda like Merrick. He just needs to lay off the mysterious guy routine. He's not nearly swoon-worthy enough to pull that off," she added with a grin at her mom.

"It's more dangerous when they are," Joyce retorted angrily. "Be even more on-guard when the mysterious guy is gorgeous!" she ordered.

"Jeesh, chill, Mom! I was just kidding!" Buffy answered in typical teen fashion.

Joyce took a breath, then explained, "Sorry, but the worst Death Eaters weren't the obvious villain-types; they were the ones that were charming and good-looking enough to trick you into trusting them before they turned on you when you were most vulnerable. And from what we learned, Voldemort was the master of charisma before he used so many rituals that he destroyed his looks in trade for power."

"Sounds like personal experience," Buffy prompted, wondering if she'd learn more about her parents' history today.

"I was captured by a boy at school who honored me with his attention. All the girls swooned over him, but he was interested in me of all people! It was just a trick to use me as leverage against my father, who was printing truthful stories about their takeover of the Ministry. He had to betray your father and his friends in the hopes of saving me…something that he couldn't live with afterwards," Joyce recited with tears streaming down her face.

Hank moved over to pull her into a comforting hug. "I never blamed him for protecting you," he assured his wife.

"I know that, but Daddy…" Joyce paused, then continued her story, "Your dad rescued me, but lost a friend in the process."

"He died the way he wanted," Hank murmured, "He never felt like he was as good as his brothers, but he was a hero in the end. Despite their grief, they were so proud of him." He smiled sadly at his baby girl and told her, "Be sure to have good friends that you can count on like that…especially now that you're a Slayer."

She snorted, "I doubt any of my current friends would do anything to help me if it meant they'd break a nail." After thinking about it for a minute, she corrected herself, "Well, maybe a couple of them would. But I didn't befriend them for that reason; they make good normal friends. It makes cheerleading easier with them as my friends. But you're right, I should start looking for more substantial friends now that my life is more serious."

Wanting to break the melancholy mood her story produced, Joyce changed the subject somewhat, "We need to make plans. First things first, I think we should turn one of the spare rooms into a potions lab and start building a stockpile of potions that could help Buffy, like blood-replenishments, invigoration draughts, essence of dittany, bruise salve…"

"Do you think we could make them into pill form using cellulose capsules?" Buffy asked. Her chemistry class just covered cellulose capsules and she thought it might be easier to carry those around than potion bottles.

"We'd have to do some testing to make sure the potency wasn't affected," Joyce mused, "but for the less volatile potions, but could work. That could cause a stir in the Wizarding World if it worked."

"I doubt they'd accept it," Hank sneered. "They still consider the phonograph a cutting-edge advancement."

"If we didn't want to stay off the radar, I'd suggest introducing it to the local community," Joyce replied thoughtfully. "But now more than ever we need to keep them from looking too closely at us."

Buffy took this as one more way she was keeping her parents from their past lives and asked in trepidation, "Do you ever regret having to grow apart from your friends because of me?"

They looked truly shocked by the question.

"We didn't grow apart from them because of you, pumpkin," Joyce assured her.

Hank cut in, "Of course not! Our friends were repeating the mistakes of the generations before and we couldn't stand to watch it anymore…not after all we lost."

"The attitudes that allowed Voldemort to come to power are still around, and even the light side has bias towards muggles to some extent. They might not want to exterminate them, but they certainly don't regard them as being as worthy as those with magic," Joyce explained.

"Even the muggleborns get brainwashed into believing it. Hermione erased her own parents' memories because she didn't trust them to be able protect themselves against wizards. She didn't even give them a chance!" Hank exclaimed in dismay. "I felt sick when she told us what she had done. I know it tore her apart, but the fact she didn't discuss it with them first is what floors me. A small part of me wondered how long it would be before she thought she should do something like that to me."

"That's horrible!" Buffy exclaimed, "I can understand not trusting a friend who would take away your memories. Who knows what they could do without your knowledge?"

The doorbell rang, and Buffy left to let Merrick in. They went to the RoR to train while Hank and Joyce started setting up a nearby room to serve as a potions lab/infirmary.

"Do you feel better now that we've talked to Buffy about some of our history?" Joyce asked her husband.

"It makes me sad that we had to, but we've held onto the pain long enough," he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And I'm making the end of HP somewhat AU. I'm not sure of all the changes I'll make. Right now, it's Ron dove in front of the knife instead of Dobby and there was an unknown boy at Hogwarts who was a secret Death Dater who delivered Luna to the Malfoys.


	5. Chapter 5: Boys Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 3 for timeline and disclaimer

**Playground**

**A couple weeks later…**

Buffy was walking around, reminiscing about her childhood. It was so much simpler back then. The worst thing that ever happened was the death of her 'cousin', Celia. They were best friends and looked similar enough that people thought they were related, so they decided they would be…did a blood pact and everything. But then Celia died, and Buffy never let anyone get close again. That's probably why she had the friends she had. If they moved away or something, she'd miss them for about a week before moving on.

Even Jeffery wasn't that important. The only reason she was even thinking about doing it with him was to get it over with. Despite her parents' loving marriage, she just didn't think love was a real thing for her generation anymore. And now she probably wouldn't even live long enough to try to find the right guy.

She heard some brakes screeching and ran towards the noise. It surprised her that it was vampires chasing a guy. She pulled out her stake and sprinted forward. Guy wasn't doing too bad at fighting the first one off. Eventually he'd lose though, she pulled the vamp away and tossed him on the ground, leaning over to stake him.

Recognizing him as the drunk guy from the movies and diner, Buffy wasn't sure if she did him a favor. Quick death by vamp or slow death by alcohol? But it was her 'sacred duty' and all…and maybe he'd turn his life around someday. "Hey," she greeted him, "Is that your van?" she asked, pointing to the vehicle slammed into a nearby bench.

"Yeah," he – Pike, if she remembered correctly (she knew it was a fish) – started to answer when another vampire jumped in.

During her fight with the new guy, her stake was knocked out of her hands, so she looked around for another weapon and saw the broken guitar. Figuring it just needed to be wood, she snapped it into the right size and staked the vampire in the back as it went after Pike again.

She couldn't tell if Merrick was impressed with her improvisation or not, but they didn't have time to discuss it because Pike passed out…probably from a concussion since she didn't smell alcohol on his breath.

"Mom, can we get him home?" she asked the night air.

"Merrick, can you pull your van around?" Joyce said in response. "I'll repair the boy's van and park it nearby. He doesn't need trouble with the police on top of what's happened tonight."

Buffy was surprised at that. She knew that in order to fix something, you had to understand how it was put together. "You can do that?"

"Not the engine or anything complicated, but the damages on the outside are simple enough," Joyce answered. "Your dad could probably manage it, though."

By the time they got back to the house, Pike was starting to regain consciousness. Merrick dropped the teens off by the front door, but the adults took a moment before getting out.

"He recognized you," Joyce pointed out. "How?"

"The night before I met Buffy, I saw two boys on the side of the road. One was passed out and the other…he was taken, and I wasn't fast enough to save him. I gave this one a ride home," Merrick told them with regret in his voice.

Hank felt a kinship with the man for the first time. He understood that kind of regret. "You can't save everyone. It's a horrible truth, but it is a truth all the same."

Merrick nodded, "I know, it doesn't stop it from hurting when it happens, though."

"Do you want some coffee?" Joyce offered.

"Thank you, but no. I should get some rest. It's hard to keep up with your daughter, you know," he remarked with a grin.

"Yeah, we know," Hank responded with a grimace. "I'm dreading the day she gets her driver's license."

They said their goodbyes and made their way inside, catching the tail end of Buffy conversation with the boy. She was inviting him to stay?!

Joyce softly cleared her throat, eliciting a coughed, "Umbridge" from her husband. She quickly glared at him for comparing her to that monster, even jokingly, then turned to Buffy with a questioning look.

"Oh, Mom…Dad, this is Pike. He was leaving town because his friend was turned into a vampire, so he doesn't really have a place to crash. I thought it would be okay if he slept on the couch," she rambled.

"Oh, dear god!" Hank muttered under his breath. She was smitten with the boy…at least a little bit, even if she didn't fully realize it. This was God's punishment for being a man! First thing in the morning, he'd fix the van himself and fill the tank to get him out of town as fast as possible.

"Of course, sweetheart," Joyce answered for them both. "Let's get that arm taken care of, then I'll come down and fix Pike up," she added with a smile.

Watching Pike watch Buffy walk up the stairs, Hank decided that as soon as his wife came back, he'd go and fix the freaking van tonight!

Then sit on the stairs until dawn to keep an eye on the bad boy stereotype.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I fully admit it's been a long time since I watched the movie, so I'm winging it on how this happened. I know the parents weren't around for the heart-to-heart between Buffy and Pike at her house, but consider that a change.


End file.
